Cupids' Game II
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: The Sequel to Cupids' Game! With the new school, new students, and new found alices, it seems like this NEW year is going to be as exciting as last year! Will the secrets of alices, friends, and family histories be found? What are these secrets anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice... yet (mwahahaha)!**

**Claire: Hi everyone, welcome to the long-awaited sequel to my other story, Cupids' Game! If you have not read Cupids' Game, please do so! I'm very excited to start the summer with a new project!**

**Mikan: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Claire: It means a lot to me that you enjoy this, so I won't hold you back any longer ,so please read and review!**

**Mikan: We love you all!**

**Cupids' Game II- Chapter 1**

The morning was clear, and the small stands with the weekly _Alice People_ magazines were in sale just in time for Friday. Since the super couple of the school was so popular, and their friends' love and fashion life was gossiped around all the time, the black mailer (ahem, photographer) started the magazine with the school board's permission. So much had changed since last Valentines, but some good things still stayed the same.

HEAD-LINES: THE SCHOOL "IT" COUPLE SEEN ENJOYING A DATE AT CENTRAL

_On Saturday, our beloved sweet girl and popular hot boy were seen at the newly opened café, Love Dove. The cute atmosphere of the store matched the relationship between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Rumor has it that they had celebrated their one-year anniversary in Hyuuga's special star dorm. Perhaps the rose gold cherry-blossom necklace Sakura is wearing is the present from him? Seems like the cold black cat had learned some romantic style from the happy girl next to him. The weather was cold outside, but the cute couple looked warm and cozy, with Hyuuga stealing a kiss from the blushed girl every chance he got. More on page 15…_

"Natsume! We're late for class! Oh my god, I still can't believe Jinno-sensei is our math teacher AGAIN! I mean really, he was the math teacher in fifth-grade, so why is he with us again?"

"Just hurry up. God, how long do you take to just do your hair?"

Mikan looked up from the mirror and glanced at her bored boyfriend who was leaning against the door of her private bathroom. Then she rolled her eyes and went back to pinning down her long, brown hair. The raven-haired Natsume was impatient, and with a flick of his hand, Mikan's hairclip burned.

"Ow!" She exclaimed when she felt the burn and dropped the clip, "what was that for?!"

It was Natsume's turn to roll his eyes. He turned and said,

"It looks better down."

Yes, how sweet. After _finally_getting the girl of his dream, Natsume had learned how to be more… expressive. Although sometimes he is harsh and get easily jealous, Natsume was more kind and soft. Even Ruka noticed how his eyes had lost the dark look, and hanged out with their group more rather than disappearing somewhere. Well, sometime he would disappear and soon the group would hear about an "accident" about a Mikan fan-boy coincidentally (yeah right) getting burnt. Of course, seeing how much the academy valued Natsume's powers, they covered the truth up and said that they burned themselves in home-ed class. But Mikan knew the truth. She was mad that her boyfriend would hurt their peers, but sometimes she felt lucky to have someone who was willing to protect her. Being abandoned by her mother when she was little, Mikan had thought that only Hotaru and her grandfather cared for her. After coming to the school, she had met people who even risked their lives to protect her.

"MIKAN SAKURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ARRIVING THREE MINUTES LATE?! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, IT'S ONLY THE FIRST WEEK OF HIGH SCHOOL, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FIXED THIS INTOLERABLE BEHAVIER? I EXPECT YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!"

Mikan winced at the loud voice as the mean Natsume fan-girls snickered and the boys only shook their head, afraid to stand up to the man teacher. Cowards.

"You don't even have an office," Natsume said next to Mikan. Jinno-sensei's face grew red, and his metal baton twitched in his hand, but did not dare to say anything. Finally, after having a staring contest with the near-height teen, he calmly replied,

"I meant the staff office. You two sit at your seats now."

"Sorry, sir," Mikan said quietly.

Natsume strode to the back of the room next to Ruka while Mikan nervously moved to her seat with Hotaru. To Natsume's dismay, she had insisted on sitting next to Hotaru at the beginning of the year because Mikan believed that they weren't spending enough time with eachother. While Jinno-sensei went on lecturing about trigonometry, Mikan felt a poke from Anna behind her. She turned around and whispered,

"What?"

"Oh my god, did you see this week's issue of AP? They have such a cute article about Sumire and Mochi-kun! They are so meant to be!"

"No way, let me see! I didn't have time to buy it this morning."

"Okay, here."

Before Anna could pass the _Alice People_ to her friend, the glassed math teacher screamed,

"Miss Sakura! If the area of a sector of a circle is 248 meters square and the central angle is 135 degrees, what is the diameter of the circle?!"

"_Darn it! I really wanted to read that article!"_

"29 meters, sir."

"Did you cheat?"

"_Always count on him to think I cheated."_

"Of course not."

"Then if two cities 270 miles apart lied on the same meridian, what is their difference in latitude?!"

"_God, did he have to be this loud?"_

"3°54.4', sir."

"The radius of the circle with a sector of a central angle of 50° and the area of 605 centimeter square is…?"

"_Haha, you can tell that his hair got a bad cut… okay, radius is…"_

"37.2 centimeter, sir"

"A train is mobbing at the rate 8 miles per hour along a piece of circular track of radius 2500 feet. Though what angle does it turn in one meter?"

"_Why would you have a circular track? It wouldn't get you anywhere."_

"16.13°, sir."

"The minute hand of a clock is 12 centimeter long. How far does the tip of the hand move during 20 minutes?"

"_What, clocks? God, why me? Um, okay I should know this from last night's homework. So during 20 minutes, the hand moves though an angle 2pi/3 rad and the stupid tip moves over a distance… Arg! Who cares about clocks?! Okay, back to work, s12(2pi/3) which is 8…"_

"MISS SAKURA, DID YOU EVEN DO THE HOMEWORK LAST NIGHT?!"

"Yes, I did."

"SIR!"

"Madam."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm a girl, as you aware, _sir_. Therefore, you should call me 'madam' not 'sir'."

(Yes, I know, I sort of got this from Harry Potter)

The whole class snickered at the clever comeback, and the toad on Jinno-sensei's shoulder sounded like it was snorting. Feeling Natsume's glare on him, he coughed and decided to torture Mikan with a math question one more time.

"16,500 was invested in three accounts, yielding an annual return of 5 percent, 8 percent, and 10 percent, respectively. The amount invested at 5 percent was equal to the amount invested at 8 percent plus twice the amount invested at 10 percent. How much was invested at each rate if the total return on the investment was 1085?"

"_What the hell?!"_

"_Sir_, I believe that we did not study this material yet."

"Well, _madam_, since you are a three-star, you should know this."

"Well, I'm sorry, _sir_, but in fact I _do_ know the answer."

"Really, _madam_? Well, then _please_ kindly tell me and your classmates the answer."

"I'd be _glad_ to, _sir_. At 5 percent, 9500 was invested, 4500 at 8 percent, and 2500 at 10 percent, _right_? I apologize; did I go too fast for you, _sir_?"

"YOU LITTLE…"

There was a knock on the door just in time to save Mikan from another hour of detention added to her already ample one. She was relived when she saw their new language arts teacher, Saitou-sensei at the door, looking for Jinno-sensei. She was a young teacher whom Mikan liked very much. She was not like Narumi-sensei, but she was still very kind. With the alice of birds, she was a pretty lady with her sharp black hair in a loose bun. Jinno-sensei lowered his voice when he saw her, and did he just blush?! He coughed and stepped out to the hall and all the class could hear was their whispers about something. Mikan sat down and turned to Nonoko, Hotaru and Anna.

"God! What the heck was that about! I bet he loves torturing me!"

Nonoko shook her head, and replied,

"Definitely. I mean I once overheard that that he's the reason you're still a three-star…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Miss Sakura, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING WHEN I AM NOT EVEN IN THIS ROOM?!"

"Er… sorry."

"SIR!"

"Right. I mean, right, sir."

After a cold glare, he turned and went up to the front of the classroom and announced,

"Class, all your teachers will be in a meeting regarding new students from the Alice Academy from England, so please behave yourselves for an hour."

The students jumped up in pleasure and celebrated. But being the sadistic person Jinno-sensei was, he immediately assigned homework.

"Pages 205 to 270 in chapter 17 and _all_ supplementary questions at the end of chapter 18 for homework!"

The class's mood swung and they complained.

"SHUT UP, YOU KIDS! GET STARTED NOW!"

Sadly, the students got out their dreaded text book and flipped to the homework as Jinno-sensei marched out the classroom to the group of terrified teachers waiting for him out in the hall. The class was silent until Anna poked Mikan again and she turned around.

"What?"

"I can't believe we're going to have new students! I mean, from England?"

Sumire cut in from the front and had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh my god; they'd better be guys!"

Her friend, Wakako Usami had similar eyes and nodded in agreement.

"And like, totally HOT too! I mean, I, like absolutely love HOT guys! They're like, totally fabulous!"

Nonoko rolled her eyes at them and tossed her princess-cut hair and said to the snotty Wakako,

"Well, _like _yeah _like_ what _like _happened _like_ to _like_ your _like_ boyfriend?"

Being the dumb bimbo she was, Wakako twiddled her hair.

"I mean like, Kitsuneme-kun is like cute and like all, but his like, not as like, hot aslike you know, like Natsume-sama."

Sumire nodded in agreement.

"I like totally like agree. Mochi-kun is like sweet and all, but Natsume is like, _divine_! You like, get me?"

Mikan scoffed and stopped typing in numbers on her calculator.

"_Like _how _like_ many _like_ times _like _do _like _you _like_ have_ like_ to _like_ say_ like_ LIKE?!"

Wakako and Sumire tipped their head sideways and replied at the same time,

"Like, Hunh?"

"_God, this is going to be a LONG day."_

In the teacher faculty room, there were about fifteen teachers talking about the new students. The room was a large meeting room, with large windows and table. The meeting was about to end, but a dark figure entered and surprised the staff.

"So… I hear about these three students, now do I?"

"Ye…Yes, Persona."

"Answer me clearly, Moriguchi-sensei."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, what are these students' names?"

"Fuyuto Komaguchi, Haruki Daun, and Akira Hyuuga."

"Akira Hyuuga is…"

"Natsume Hyuuga's cousin."

"Interesting… Their alices?"

"Fuyuto Komaguchi's alice is water, Haruki Daun's alice is air, and Akira Hyuuga's is earth."

"Really…"

"Yes."

"Since you _are _the history teacher, Moriguchi-sensei, do you mind telling me the history of the relationship between the four elemental alices?"

**To be continued…**

**Claire: Yes, chapter one done!**

**Mikan: God, those math questions were so hard!**

**Claire: They're from my trigonometry text book, haha. I hope it was a nice math class for you, readers!**

**Mikan: So... what do you think so far?**

**Claire: It's really fun writing this I'd say. It's going to have a lot of drama, action, and ROMANCE!**

**Mikan: I wasn't asking you, Claire. I was talking to the readers.**

**Claire: Right, sorry, haha. So everyone, please review! It means the world to me!**

**Mikan: Thank you all for reading and please review!**

**Claire: And look forward to the next chapter (this will be a very long series)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice because Tachibana-sensei is too great.**

**Claire: Yay! Update!**

**Mikan: Yay!**

**Claire: I worked really hard on this chapter's kiss scenes, so I hope you enjoy them! I want to thank all the reviewers that left a comment. It means a lot to me!**

**Mikan: I love reviews! It shows how much people care!**

**Claire: Yes, thank you all and I hope you enjoy chapter two of Cupids' Game II. Please review after reading! Love you all!**

**Cupids' Game II- Chapter 2:**

"So I heard Permy calling me 'divine'."

Natsume was walking Mikan to her Special Abilities class. He was going to skip his, but wanted to walk her. They were walking near the side of the building rather than the outdoors corridors others took. Mikan was wearing her spring high school uniform perfectly, with three shining stars pinned brilliantly on it. Natsume on the other hand, wore his messily. With his white button-up un-tucked and unbuttoned on the top, his necktie loosely hung around his neck. His special star was not on. Natsume never wore it, really. He didn't like the idea of being in the class. No matter how hard any students studied or practiced their alice, the could never become like him. Well, unless they had a powerful alice the academy loved and wanted to manipulate.

Mikan scoffed, "God, you are so cocky."

"What, don't you think I am 'divine'?"

"Nope."

Tipping his head, Natsume lowered it less than a foot, to reach a surprised brunette. His left hand cupped her face, and they kissed. It was a slow and romantic one at first, and Mikan closed her eyes. Gently, he deepened the sign of affection and let his tongue meet hers. His arms wrapped around her size zero waist and they gasped for air. Mikan flushed and Natsume smirking in her hair, he whispered,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Natsume frowned until he heared,

"You're better than that."

Without Mikan seeing, Natsume smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine one. Their eyes met, and Mikan tiptoed, while Natsume dived down again…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Shoot, another make-out scene disturbed by the Hotaru Imai. Ruka was behind her, sheepishly holding her books, scared to bother Natsume or get Hotaru mad. He kept quiet, not wanting to get in trouble with either one of them. Hotaru spoke up to the two flushed and separated couple.

"What did I say about PDAs?"

"It wasn't the 'public' until you came."

"Stop being so fresh, Hyuuga."

Afraid to have World War III start, Mikan stepped into their eye battle, and held Hotaru's hand.

"So, Hotaru, what's up?"

"I just wanted to stop by."

Natsume, snorting, rolled his eyes and replied for Mikan,

"Yeah sure, we definitely believe you on that."

"Are you disagreeing with me? Last time I checked, I was the one who got you two together. At least be thankful."

"Really, Hotaru?"

Mikan didn't know that the 'cupids' were trying to get them together last winter. Obviously, Natsume had known, being the observant person he was. It was so noticeable that their six close friends were trying to get them together. Sighing, Natsume looked at Ruka, and gave him one of those "man-to-man" look that is still unsolved by girls how they communicate so oddly that way. Telekinesis? Nah.

"Oh right, Hotaru Dear, let's get going to class. I heard that what's-her-face, yeah Minako is going out with Matsuno-senpai."

Brandishing her latest version of the ImaiCatchAll Camera, Hotaru set out on a new "mission", dragging her boyfriend who waved to the couple staring after them. Natsume looked down at Mikan, as she spoke.

"Er… Let's just get to class…"

After the Special Abilities class ended, Mikan met up with Natsume and went to meet Ruka, Hotaru, and the gang. It was odd, because Natsume came to their meeting place from the direction from the Dangerous Abilities Department.

"I thought you skipped on Persona."

"Yeah, I wanted to. They had another one of their pathetic 'meetings'."

"You mean 'we'. You were their so it's 'we' not 'they'."

Natsume, rolling his eyes yet again, sneered.

"I'd prefer not to be associated with them."

Chuckling, Mikan asked,

"So, what was _your_ 'meeting' about?"

"Well, at _their_ meeting, they said that my cousin will be transferring to this Academy."

"Is your cousin one of the three students from the alice school in England?"

"Yeah, he's coming with two other students."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Why?"

"I mean you get to have a relative go to the same school as you? What's his alice?"

"Er… something that has to do with the ground, I think."

"You don't even know?!"

"I've hardly even talked to him before."

"Natsume, Mikan, over here!"

They stopped talking and walking (it rhymes) and saw Anna and everyone else under a unique tree. The eight friends planned to go out for dinner together, but instead, they settled for a picnic Anna had prepared. The weather was warmer than before, and the sky was bright for their somewhat early dinner. They sat under the sakura tree where the gang always hung out. It was like their secret place; no one on the campus went there. Even though gossip travels fast, Hotaru made sure nobody found out about the secluded area. It's had to be popular and the most sought out people in the large academy.

"This is so good, Sweetheart," Koko commented as he chewed on the dessert. The caramel filled chocolate cake filled his mouth. Suddenly, the hand of his girlfriend grabbed the rest of the large chunk out of his reach.

"What-!"

"Dessert is for later! You almost ate _half_ of the whole thing!"

"But it's sooooo good!"

Everyone (except our two icy friends) giggled at the cute lover's quarrel. Each couple had a little label the fans loved. Anna and Koko were the "sweet" couple, Nonoko and Yuu the "innocent" couple, and Hotaru and Ruka the "supportive (somewhat)" couple. The three pairs were are popular, but really, they could not compare with Natsume and Mikan. They were and "Katie plus Tom" or "Angelina plus Brad" (minus the divorces previously) of the Alice Academy. All we need is a little "Suri" to get everything serious. Although the fangirls and fanboys were traumatically poignant when no longer running _Imai Weekly_ (which morphed into _Alice People_) had reported them dating, the obsessed students had to admit that the perfect couple was indeed, perfect. So there you go, their label is the "perfect" couple. Suddenly, Yuu remembered something.

"Nonoko, we have our student council meeting today!"

"Oh no, I totally forgot about it! It's five twenty already! We have get to the division in ten minutes!"

The two responsible youths got up and muttered how unfair it was that they had to have student meetings.

"Well, since we're done with our dinner anyway, let's pack up."

Anna got up, but Koko groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do!"

After cleaning up, the friends laughed as they left. Suddenly Natsume stopped. They kept on walking but Mikan turned around realizing that he was not next to her.

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

The tall teenager looked bothered and stopped looking around. His red eyes matched Mikan's concerned caramel eyes. The rest of the gang stopped too.

"It's nothing. I remembered I have to do something… Er, yeah a teacher wanted me to pick something up. You guys go ahead first."

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked him.

"Yeah don't worry, nothing's wrong."

But Mikan knew something was wrong. She didn't like the look in his eyes and hesitated to leave or to stay. Natsume noticed, and convinced her,

"Really, nothing's wrong."

"Yes something is!"

The two other couples stared. Even Hotaru knew that this was not something to be interfered with. The brunette and fire-alice boy hardly ever got in serious arguments like these. Natsume sighed and looked at the four concerned friends.

"Go. I'll see you guys later."

"You sure, Natsume?"

Natsume's teeth clenched in annoyance as he spoke,

"Yes, Ruka. I don't need every other person questioning my choices!"

"Fine. I'll see you."

One last glace, Ruka took Hotaru's worried shoulder and nodded to the other pair to leave. All four of them were worried. They knew both of the popular students trusted each other, so they guessed that something was definitely wrong if Natsume wasn't telling Mikan something. The arguing couple silently waited until they were out of sight. Mikan spoke first,

"Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Tell me!"

"It's better that you don't know."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"And you're sure because…?"

"You're here with me."

All of sudden, a dark and familiar shadow came to them from some large empty rosebushes. Last time they check, the plant was full of crimson, full roses Misaki-sensi planted early spring. The previously clear, blue sky seemed to darken just with the evil presence that loomed upon them. Finally, the creature made a startling sound. Clapping, Persona came up to them. Mikan was surprised. She remembered that he was the one who kept on sending Natsume on terrible missions. She remembered that he was the reason Natsume sometimes had bruises all over him. The masked figure got close to them, and Natsume pulled Mikan behind him and confronted his least favorite teacher. It seemed as if he was acting as a barrier between them. Mikan just stared at the mean and mysterious face. She had the same reaction as when Natsume first met the man after he was sent to their school.

The cold, unfeeling eyes were different than Natume's. Persona's slick hair seemed like they were needles, ready pierce someone. His cold, fingers made a sickening and jagged sound. Smirking under his mask, only his bitter thin lips showed. His curled mouth opened and came out a nauseating sound.

"How beautiful, Sakura-san. It makes me _sick_. You're stupid voice makes me so…"

"What the hell do you want, Persona."

"Well Black Cat, it seems like you're doing a wonderful job being a _boyfriend_. I really don't like that."

"I don't like _you_."

Tittering, Persona reached behind Natsume and tried to touch the scared girl. She flinched before he touched her fair skin, and Natsume shoved the slender arm away.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

"I wouldn't hurt her. I need her as much as I need you. How about it, Sakura-san, I'll let you two date _and_ give Natsume less missions if you…"

"NO! Don't you talk to her!"

Persona hissed and slammed his hand against Natsume's now red face. The latter's didn't react. He still stood in front of his lover, protecting her with his life. Mikan gasped and shouted,

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Shut up, ugly girl. Natsume's hurt because of _you_."

"I…"

"Don't talk to her that way!"

The three were silent. No one uttered a single word. Finally, Persona talked.

"I'll let you two _date_ on one condition. I'll even let Natsume take smaller missions. How about it M-i-k-a-n-chan?"

"Wha…"

"We don't need your damn blessings!"

Natsume interrupted Mikan's question.

"I can do things you can _never_ do, Natsume."

Grabbing his left forearm, Natsume shouted in agony and collapsed, breathing heavily. Mikan bent down, surprised that Persona had such great powers.

"Oh my god, why, you…"

"So want to hear the condition, Mikan-chan?"

"NO!"

Natsume got up and shoved Mikan back. Persona was slowly gaining on them, and reached for Natsume again, but stopped when Mikan launched for him. Before Natsume could stop her, he heard a sound of anguish. There was a large blast of light, and Mikan was kneeling, surprised, clutching a repulsive black colored stone. It was large, and it contained Persona's alice.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOOK MY ALICE, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Persona started on at the wide-eyed girl, but his dark clothes caught on fire.

"I warned you."

"This is the first time. The first damn time you assaulted me! What the hell did she do to you, lover-boy?!"

"Shut up! Don't go near her!"

Persona smiled a creepy smile and said,

"Oh don't worry; I just wanted my _alice_ back from your girlfriend."

"A-Alice?!"

The two males turned to the pale girl. She was trembling and tried to stand up. Natsume went down to her and helped her into his arms. All she could feel was fatigue and pain in her head. Persona smiled at how pathetic he thought she looked.

"Yes, Sakura-san. You not only have the rare nullification alice, but you also have the _steal_ alice."

**To be continued…**

**Claire: Cliff-hanger! Mwahahaha! If you want to know what happens next, please review!**

**Mikan: Claire made a sound track to the Cupids' Game series, everyone!**

**Claire: Yes, I have. Here's the link: _www (dot) playlist (dot) com (slash) user (slash) 29170049 (slash) view_. Please replace the "(dot)" and "(slash)" with "." and "/". A direct link is in my profile. I really want to hear what you guys think of it, so please for my sake, take time to listen to it and review.**

**Mikan: I love the songs!**

**Claire: Me too :) "Just the Girl" is totally my favorite. I hope you'll like them too!**

**Mikan: Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Claire: See you in chapter three! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi-sensei**

**Claire: Yay! Update!**

**Mikan: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Claire: Please review, because if you don't then that would mean slower updates.**

**Mikan: And so here you go, Chapter 3!**

**Cupids' Game II- Chapter 3:**

"Your mother, Sakura-san, has the same alice."

Persona just wouldn't wipe the disgusting grin off his face. Natsume was quiet; surprised that Mikan had the same alice as the "Z" that stole Yuu's alice. It seemed such a long time ago. No wonder why she looked so much like his girlfriend. No wonder why she had helped them at last minute. Natsume had always wondered why she had helped them. Mikan was more shocked than Natsume. She remembered the woman that they were tracking down. The auburn-haired had a facial structure like Mikan. It all made sense to her. She had given Mikan the medicine for Hotaru, because she was her _daughter_. Then again, she had abandoned her own child. It wasn't right. Mikan didn't want a mother like that. She didn't want a mother that had hurt her friends.

"No…NO! SHE'S DEAD! Ojii-chan (grandfather) told me so! He said that Dad and her died and became…"

"She is alive. Pity you have such a terrible parent. Your father was a stupid man to accept her. The 'steal' alice. Ha. She was shunned, despised because of how she used her alice. Stealing whenever she can. She even learned to copy alices too. Terrible. Yuka Azumi killed your father too. She was like a monster hungry for power. Of course Sakura-san, I'm sure _you're_ not like that. If you aren't like your mother, you'd give my alice _back_."

Mikan stared. Her mother had _killed_ her father. Seeing the outstretched hand before her, beckoning her to hand over the heavy stone, she hesitated. If she kept it, then Natsume would never have to suffer his pain. But she didn't want to be like her mother. Her murderer of a mother. Making sure their hands didn't come in contact; the scared and angry girl carefully dropped the stone into the paper-white hand. As it absorbed into Persona's skin, Mikan had to ask.

"Wh- where is she now?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mikan Sakura. Tell you what; we don't exactly know where she is. But we do know where we can find hints to track her down. If you do mi…"

"NO! SHE ISN'T GOING ON THOSE DAMN MISSIONS! I'LL GO ON THEM INSTEAD! I…"

Mikan cut him off,

"Please Natsume, I want to go. I have to find her!"

"Do you know how dangerous they are?! I can't let to go; you haven't even gone though the trainings! You…"

Persona cut them off.

"Don't worry, Kuro-Neko. I'll give her trainings."

"No!"

"Natsume, please. I have to find her, really! Think about my father and everyone she hurt!"

"Mikan, do you know how dangerous the missions are?! Haven't you seen me after them? I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Well, anyways Sakura-san. I'll make sure that you two can compromise sooner or later. Meet me in the Northern Forest Monday night if you decide to find your malevolent mother. There will also some people I'd like you to meet."

With a turn, the dark figure left the two in the cloudy weather. Mikan grabbed Natsume's large hand and whispered,

"Please, Natsume. I have to find her."

"Persona's lying. Why else would your mom help Tsubasa and Ruka during our mission? Why would she give the medicine for Imai?"

"I don't know. I don't know, Natsume. I need to find out why she left me. I have to find out what happened to my dad. I've never talked to them properly. I've never hugged them. I've never laughed with them. I've never had a mother or a father. Natsume, I'm really serious. I _need_ to find them, even if it's the last thing I do."

Natsume was silent. Even though his mother had passed away and the last time he saw his sister and father was a long time ago, he had still spent quality time with them. Before the Great Fire, he had good times with his family. With his strict, yet caring mother, sweet father, and precious sister, he had a good childhood. He would do the same thing as Mikan if his family was gone too.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Mikan hugged the worried boyfriend. Natsume could tell that she was scared, and held her tightly. He could feel the warm, acid tears though his t-shirt. She wasn't sobbing or making a sound. Silently, she let her long sadness about her parents escape her body. As she trembled, Natsume's strong arms embraced her.

"Thank you."

The weekend was quiet and the gang did not try to question the silent couple. They didn't fight nor talk like they usually did. Natsume was even more protective of Mikan to the point that they didn't leave his room. Hotaru was acting peculiar too. Hotaru started to look off to space or misplace her stuff. Her boyfriend fretted over her without her blackmailing.

"Hotaru, do you want my dessert?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks."

Ruka stared in shock, for the short-haired girl never thanked anyone. He rose, and grabbed her forearm, to the surprise of everyone and Hotaru. Natsume and Mikan also stared in shock, surprised.

"That's it, you're coming with me."

Hotaru shook her arm out of the blonde's grasp and looked up.

"Just come. Now."

Without a word, Hotaru let Ruka take her hand and left the lunch group. Mikan looked at Natsume, and she also rose.

"I'm going to see what's wrong."

Natsume sighed,

"No, it's their business."

"This is my best friend we're talking about!"

"Fine, I'm coming with you though."

They left the rest of gang who felt worried and went out. Hotaru was quiet, as Ruka led her to the edge of the Northern Woods were there were some elementary kids playing. She was still silent, and Ruka sat down on the grassy ground. Kneeling, the curious girl looked into his deep blue eyes. It had been years since they played there.

"What did you want?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"It's Mikan isn't it?"

Hotaru stared in astonishment. No one else mentioned about her best friend. She sat herself down across Ruka. They could hear the kids playing in the distance. The cheerful laughter contrasted to the quiet and bothered atmosphere of the couple. Ruka just looked at Hotaru's porcelain face, waiting for her to reply. He already knew what the answer was.

"Do you… ever feel that Natsume is hiding something from you?"

"Of course. He always go to those missions, but he never tells me about them."

"Mikan always told me. She told me everything!"

Ruka looked at Hotaru as her impersonality-like spluttered. He took her hand, as he knew that it was hard for her. The last time she was like this was when Mikan came back from the rescue of Natsume. Hotaru's hand molded perfectly into his large hands, and grasped for relief. She continued,

"Did I do something? I thought that she would come to me with this problem, but it's been two days, Ruka! Did she get into a fight with Natsume? Is she sick? Did Jinno-sensei do something to her? Did she fail a test? I'm supposed to know! I'm her best friend. She's… my best friend!"

Before Ruka could react to the long confession of worry, they heard a soprano voice, calling for them. Behind the owner of the voice, a student with tousled hair was trotting. Hotaru's eyes looked calmer, as she slowly stood up. Following her in suit, Ruka also got up.

"Hotaru. Tell me, is something wrong? Did you get into a fight with Ruka? Are you sick? Did Jinno-sensei do something to you? Did you fail a test? Tell me!"

"No, you tell _me_."

"What are you talking about?"

Now readers, it's not everyday that Hotaru raises her voice. Both boys with them stood next to each other, watching them. They both knew that when two girls fight, don't get between them no matter what. Well, unless a catfight started. In this case, both Natsume and Ruka knew that they wouldn't get violent. Only Hotaru would with her Baka-gun.

"You tell me, Mikan. Why are _you_ acting so weird?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Oh my god, Mikan. You tell me every little thing about you life from Natsume's kisses…"

Natsume flushed at this, as Ruka held back a laugh.

"…to what you want for dinner! Everything! And you say to can't tell me now? I'd really rather you tell me the more important stuff! What if you're dying and I don't know? Are you planning to disappear off the face of the planet? What if you're pregnant?"

Poor Natsume…

"I want to know! I need to know, Mikan. I care about you; I don't want you to be hurt!"

Mikan took Hotaru's hand, and both of their pairs of eyes were dripping salty tears of friendship. Hotaru hugged Mikan, and they sobbed. Soon after their crying session, to much of the boys' relief, they sat down and talked. Mikan quietly talked to Hotaru about her mother, "Z", Persona, and other things she had learned on Friday. Natsume and Hotaru held both of her hands as she blubbered though the tough parts. Ruka had his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and the four friends shared a silent moment after learning about Mikan and Natsume's information.

"I'm going to help you, Mikan."

"Me too; I'm not going to let you and Natsume get hurt."

Mikan looked up at Natsume's face at their new found favorite café, Love Dove. It was already Sunday, and they were having their weekly date. He was stabbing his silently screaming chocolate cake while Mikan had cherry cheesecake. After Hotaru had confronted them, they told Anna, Koko, Nonoko, and Yuu about the serious news, and they all supported them. Although they had close friends that were willing to protect them, the tension rose since Friday. On Saturday, the anxiety in the air dispersed a bit, but the couples were still worried. Across from the brunette, Natsume repeatedly bashed his silver fork into the well-made dessert. Suddenly, his gaze from the beaten lump moved to the face of Mikan.

"What."

"Your face looks really scary."

Natsume sneered and stopped stabbing the bulge on his plate. Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired boy replied,

"Gee, I'm so sorry I was born with a scary face. It's all my parents' genes' fault."

"No, no, no… I mean that your expression is scary."

"My expression is always like this."

"Yeah, true, but really; can't you just relax?"

"Great idea, Polka. Well, of course I can relax. I mean, my girlfriend is ready to take crappy missions and won't listen to me. Did I mention that her best friend though she was _pregnant_?"

"Gosh, well I'm sorry, but I'm sure that your girlfriend only wants to take 'crappy missions' because she wants to know the truth. You can't always tell her what to do, or what not to do."

Natsume sighed. He put down his half-molten fork and whispered,

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No you're not; you don't care what I want!"

"Yes I do! I… no, you don't want to get hurt!"

"No, Natsume, I don't care if I get hurt as long as I know the truth!"

"Well, I care!"

"I don't care if you care that I think I care about me!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"FINE!"

Getting up, Mikan grabbed her white coat and Burberry scarf and marched out of the now quiet café. Natsume didn't try to get her to stay. He knew that she would be even madder if he bothered her about walking out. Natsume sighed and got out his wallet. The rest of the café went back gossiping about what could have happened between the celestial couple. Annoyed, he whispered to himself,

"You're welcome for paying for your cheese chunk."

**To be continued…**

**Claire: Okay, so only about three percent of readers are reviewing! What happened to all the reviews you gave to Cupids' Game (the first)?**

**Mikan: Claire is... sad?**

**Claire: No, Claire is annoyed.**

**Mikan: Claire is... disappointed?**

**Claire: No, Claire is hoping people would review more like before!**

**Mikan: Claire is...**

**Claire: Yes, I am sad, annoyed, and disappointed! I am deeply sad!**

**Mikan: Claire is going though a stressful because of violin, Japanese school, school, badminton/swimming, community service, and all those stuff.**

**Claire: Yes, Claire is... okay I need to stop talking in third person.**

**Mikan: Claire will update soon if you review. Very soon (hopefully).**

**Claire: Claire has plotted the next chapter, so I will update soon.**

**Mikan: IF! Her wonderful readers just take time to review.**

**Claire: Yes, only if her readers will review.**

**Mikan: She loves you all dearly more than any other person in the cyber-world.**

**Claire: Yes, she... I love you all like sisters.**

**Mikan: Wow, this is the longest author note you've written.**

**Claire: Yeah... so please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If Gakuen Alice was mine, then I wouldn't be _writing_ this, _right_? Okay, bad pun...**

**Claire: Since the readers were so nice enough to review, I have written chapter 4 very soon!**

**Mikan: Yay!**

**Claire: This chapter contains some IM-ing so I want to make clear that SunnyCherry is Mikan, inventor101G!rl is Hotaru, pinkcupkakes33 is Anna, and chemluvnNonoko is Nonoko. It's my first time writing in this format, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Mikan: If there's any IM vocabs you don't know, please just tell us.**

**Claire: Thank you for reading, and I present to you Chapter 4 of Cupids' Game!**

**Cupids' Game II- Chapter 4:**

It's interesting how fast gossip can travel. The fact that Mikan and Nataume were dating reached people's ears even before the two were officially a couple. Although the students and workers at the café, Love Dove, were just a few; about ten, the rumors broke out before Mikan reached to her dorm. There were so many versions of their fight. Some said that Mikan was pregnant, and the child wasn't Natsume's. Another said that Mikan was tired of Natsume's personality, or that Natsume was being too distant. Of course, the rest of the school had already recognized the atmosphere around the "in" group, and the tension between Mikan and Hotaru. The fan-boys saw their chances of being with Mikan coming, and the fan-girls got ready to plan their nonexistent dates with the fire-caster.

By dinner time, the school was broken in two. One group was the combined "anti-Natsumi" made up of happy fan-girls and fan-boys. The other half, whom was less but was of the more "popular" kids wanted the two to get together. The _Alice People_ were working full time, and was getting ready to publish a special edition on Monday. Of course, Hotaru wanted them to not publish anything about the couple's fight, but it seemed as if the whole social ladder of the academy was breaking. She could stop them if she wasn't part of the whole scandal, but there were too many employees for the magazine. Even the teachers were worried of the well beings of the students. Fights happened between students in hallways and the hospital wing was filled with injuries.

Despite the idea that they were talking about, the A-lister Mikan and Natsume were still in their dorms. While Natsume just burned random things every other minute as he tried to read mangas, Mikan was blanking out in her king sized bed. There were continuous ringing of their doors, but to the visitors, it seemed as if they were not in their rooms since they didn't answer. Suddenly, Mikan's laptop made a small bell sound, alerting her that someone was IM-ing her.

_Inventor101G!rl has logged on._

**inventor101G!rl:** get ur butt here now

_SunnyCherry has logged on._

**SunnyCherry:** y

**inventor101G!rl:** cuz i said so

**SunnyCherry:** wat r they talking abt?

**inventor101G!rl:** do u rly want 2 kno

**SunnyCherry:** yea

**inventor101G!rl:** they think ur pregnant w/some random guys baby.

**SunnyCherry:** oh… rofl

**inventor101G!rl:** yea rite, i know ur not

**SunnyCherry:** hm…

**inventor101G!rl: **don't wory abt it. i kno ur not preg.

_pinkcupkakes33 has logged on._

_pinkcupkakes33 has created a chatroom._

_pinkcupkakes33 has invited SunnyCherry to chatroom._

_pinkcupkakes33 has invtied inventor101G!rl to chatroom._

_SunnyCherry has joined chatroom._

_inventor101G!rl has joined chatroom._

**pinkcupkakes33: **omg mikan ru kk??

**SunnyCherry: **yea tnx anna, im alive

**inventor101G!rl:** dont lie idiot

**SunnyCherry:** rly

**pinkcupkakes33:** id go ova 2 urs if there werent ppl around ur door

_chemluvnNonoko has logged on._

_SunnyCherry has invited chemluvnNonoko to chatroom,_

_chemluvnNonoko has joined chatroom._

**chemluvnNonoko:** oh my goodness mikan, the teachers r so mad!!

**SunnyCherry:** y

**inventor101G!rl: **cuz some idiots r fighting 4 ur "honor"

**pinkcupkakes33:** awww thats so sweet

**pinkcupkakes33:** k, was natsume there??

**inventor101G!rl:** donno. no1 can find him

**pinkcupkakes33: **does any1 kno where the guys r?

**chemluvnNonoko:** yuu's w/the teachers trying to settle down ppl

**inventor101G!rl: **ruka and koko r trying 2 find natsume

**chemluvnNonoko:** i wonder where he is

**SunnyCherry: **ug, i just got an email from AP.

**pinkcupcupkakes33: **omg, fwd to us!!

**chemluvnNonoko:** wats it abt?

**inventor101G!rl: **prob abt baby names

**SunnyCherry:** ??

**pinkcupkakes33: **lmao :))

**chemluvnNonoko:** lol

**pinkcupkakes33:** oh mikan, ur so clueless

**SunnyCherry:** ?! anyways…

**SunnyCherry:** wait im sending it 2 u guys.

_SunnyCherry has send an email to pinkcupkakes33, inventorG!rl, and chemluvnNonoko._

To: pinkcupkakes33(at)gakuenalice(dot)edu; inventorG!rl(at)gakuenalice(dot)edu; chemluvnNonoko(at)gakuenalice(dot)edu

From: SunnyCherry(at)gakuenalice(dot)edu

Subject: Fw: Request For Interview

-- Forwarded Message --  
From: editor(at)alicepeople(dot)com

To: SunnyCherry(at)gakuenalice(dot)edu

Subject: Request For Interview

Dear Miss Mikan Sakura,

We would be honored to be able to interview you about the recent events. If you have time, please answer the following questions:

- What kind of names do you like?

- Do you prefer girl or boy for a baby?

- Have you been having an affair?

- Are you single now?

Thank you for your time,

Alice People Magazine

-- End of Message --

_pinkcupkakes33, inventorG!rl, and chemluvnNonoko has read Fw: Request For Interview from SunnyCherry._

**chemluvnNonoko:** "do u prefer a girl or boy"? wow

**pinkcupkakes33:** haha they think ur pregnant!!

**SunnyCherry:** yea hotaru thout i was preggie 2

**inventorG!rl:** dont even think abt it.

**SunnyCherry: **lol :)

We all know that girls could talk about anything anytime, anywhere on IM, so we'll leave them be. Meanwhile the girls worked hard to make Mikan feel better, Ruka and Koko searched for Natsume. They were also trying to run away from annoying reporter/journalists from _Alice People_ with the idea that they were the closest friends of Natsume. They were now at his door, but the people around it were shouting and banging on the special star door. There were sobbing girls who were saying that they feel his pain, while guys cursed at him for "hurting" Mikan.

"God, Koko, what are we going to do now? We searched everywhere!"

"Tell me about it."

The two hid behind a corner that leads into Natsume's hall, where it was all quiet. Suddenly, Ruka rummaged through his jeans pocket. Koko looked at him questionably,

"What are you trying to find?"

Suddenly, the blond alice felt an object and his eyes lit up and pulled it out.

"Aha!"

"A box of mints? What are you going to do? Kiss all the girls and make them faint?"

"Sorry, that wasn't a cell phone… here it is."

Ruka pulled out a blue cell phone that Hotaru had made for all of their friends. Since the academy didn't allow cell phones that connect to the outside, Hotaru had specifically made them so they could only work in the school. They were popular with the students and were expensive.

"Let's call Natsume!"

"Alright… wait… he's not picking up!"

"Oh, you blondie, just wait! He's probably left it somewhere."

"Shut up Koko, and don't call me a 'blondie'… oh, yeah hey Natsu."

"_What the hell do you want, 'blondie'."_

"Where are you? And don't call me 'blondie'!"

"_I'm in my room. Where else would I be? In the hallways waiting for someone to mob me?"_

"Okay, enough with the damn sarcasm. What the heck happened between you and Mikan?"

"_I messed up, god."_

"What did you say to her? I mean, is she really pregnant? You know, Hotaru's brother is a doctor, so she could be right…"

"_Damn it Ruka, she isn't pregnant!"_

"Are you sure?"

"_YES! Can you just get the idiots away from the door? They're creating a heck of a ruckus!"_

"Yeah, er, I'll try."

"_You better! See ya."_

"Wait! Natsume! Shoot, he hung up."

Koko groaned and asked,

"Where was he?"

"He's in his room. Natsume wants us of get rid of the people."

"How we gonna do that?!"

Ruka sighed, and put his phone away.

"What the media wants, they get."

**To be continued…**

**Claire: Don't worry, Mikan's not pregnant.**

**Mikan: Yes.**

**Claire: I'll update soon, so please do the drill!**

**Mikan: Give me an "R"!**

**Claire: R!**

**Mikan: Give me an "E"!**

**Claire: E!**

**Mikan: Give me a "V"!**

**Claire: V!**

**Mikan: Give me an "I"!**

**Claire: I!**

**Mikan: Give me an "E"!**

**Claire: E!**

**Mikan: Give me a "W"!**

**Claire: W! REVIEW!**

**Mikan: Thanks for reading, and as we have spelled out, please review! Love you all!**


	5. Author Notes

Hey everyone,

I know I haven't updated since forever, and I feel bad about that. Really bad. These days, I come home at six in the afternoon due to swim practice, and I just started high school. I'm sure that I'll have time in the future, but right now my studies are most important to me. Fan fiction is too, but I need to settle down my high school schedule now. Hopefully, I can find time as soon as I can to continue. It's really fun to write them, and I love it when readers enjoy it. I'll be back, so please continue to support me, and look forward to the next update!

I love you all! xoxo,

Claire Poncherrii


End file.
